Shyness IS NOT ALLOWED IN YOUR VOCABULARY!
by Mystoriesaremybabies
Summary: At age five, Hinata Hyuga discovers that she has the blood of the dragons running through her veins. How will this change the events in Naruto? Will she stay in the shadows, or decide to take the spotlight? Follow Hinata on her quest for true strength, and watch as she makes unexpected friends along the way. Same plot as anime but a few changes.
1. Meeting Anko

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated 'Melting an Ice Queen' in a while; I really can't find any inspiration for it at the minute. No fear though, because this little story will be its temporary replacement. **

**I AM NOT ABANDOING! I just need to find a way to over come my writer's block on that particular story. I probably will alternate between the two stories.**

**Generally I don't like characters taking all the lime light, but Hinata has a special place in my heart.**

**WARNING! She's slightly OOC. I know that shyness is what makes Hinata, but I'm hoping that a certain someone (suprisingly not Naruto) can save her before Hiashi can corrupt her for good.**

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I thought I'd leave you guys something to read while I'm gone.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**I think that's about it; over and out. **

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was a very clever five year old; she had to be if she managed to sneak out of the Hyuga compound without even breaking a sweat. She had already been out once today, at the playground, but something in the back of her head was telling her to be a rebel. She supposed that it was easy to sneak out due to the fact that the Hyuga, both main and branch, treated her as though she wasn't really there.

They thought she was weak. They thought she was unworthy of being the heiress to their clan. Hinata frowned and wondered how people, her _clan _no less, could be so quick to judge a little girl who had barely started her training.

They just saw that she didn't fit into the stereotypical Hyuga personnel; she wasn't an emotionless statue that fed on the discomfort and insecurities of others. She didn't enjoy watching people tremble when they heard her surname.

Was it so wrong to feel things such as compassion? She pondered this as she made her way into the dark forest. At the time, of course, she hadn't known that she had wandered off into the woods. After about ten minutes, Hinata realised where she was, or rather where she wasn't.

Where was the footpath that she had last remembered walking down? Where were the buildings that had towered above her not long ago? Gone. Hinata, a lonely five year old with no way of defending herself, was lost.

She was about to cry. Never had she been so far away from home without another member of her clan. She didn't know what to do or which way to turn.

Thankfully, she heard the sound of someone breathing heavily before the tears could begin to cascade. She wanted to run straight for the sound, but something made her hesitate.

Her father had told her never to talk to strangers, but her father had also told her to never leave the compound alone. Since she had already broken the latter, she deemed it okay to break the first. Plus she was out of options.

Running as fast as her little legs could carry her, Hinata headed toward the thing that could possibly save her, or kill her. She hadn't been running long when she spotted a beautiful violet haired girl who looked about seventeen years of age.

She was violently punching a tree, but Hinata saw her Konoha headband and instantly knew that the girl would not harm her.

She watched in awe as the girl threw kunai and shuriken with perfect precision. She planned to stay hidden and try to follow the girl back home, but this didn't happen. The girl spotted Hinata almost instantly and demanded that she show herself.

Hinata felt helpless, but she obeyed the girl's orders nonetheless.

She stepped out from behind the cover of her tree with her hands behind her back. Hinata was afraid that the scary girl would think bad of her for spying. What she didn't expect was for said girl to kneel down in front of her and gently unclasp her hands from behind her.

"What is a little cutie like you doing out in a big bad forest like this?" The girl asked.

Hinata couldn't comprehend why such a pretty girl was being so nice to her. Of course her late mother used to treat her with such kindness, but Hinata assumed that is was an unspoken rule that mothers were nice. She didn't know, and she didn't have time to ponder because the girl was getting impatient.

"Come on, I'm growing old waiting." The girl huffed.

Eventhough this wasn't as kind as the first comment, something about the girl made Hinata instantly like her. She decided that the girl was a good person and lifted her head to look her in the eye.

The girl gasped. Having not seen Hinata's eyes, due to the fact that they were covered by her bangs when her head was lowered, she didn't know that Hinata was a Hyuga.

"Let me rephrase my first question. What is a little cutie, who happens to be a _Hyuga, _doing out in a big bad forest like this?"

"I-I'm lost." Hinata answered.

The girl frowned. "Sorry. I didn't catch that."

"I-I s-said t-that I-I'm lost." Hinata said, trying to raise her voice so that the girl could hear her this time.

"I gathered that; I mean what are you doing in this forest in the first place?" The girl questioned.

"I-I was w-walking around t-the village a-and I w-wasn't w-w-watching where I-I w-was g-going." Hinata informed her.

"Oh, well I suppose I could take you back. I'm Anko by the way. Anko Mitarashi." Anko told Hinata.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata replied.

"Alrighty then, let's head back." Anko said while standing up and beginning to turn in the direction Hinata assumed was home.

"W-wait!" Hinata shouted before she could stop herself.

Anko turned around with a raised brow. "Hmmm?"

"I s-saw t-the w-way you t-threw t-those t-t-tools and I w-wanted t-to learn h-how t-to d-do t-that." Hinata finished with a bright red blush covering her face.

"I thought that as a Hyuga you had already began your training?" Anko questioned.

"I h-have b-but f-father b-b-barely h-has a-any time f-for me. H-he c-considers me w-weak and u-useless." Hinata told her.

Anko's face faltered. _She's five at most. How can someone deem another weak at such an early age? _She thought.

Anko studied the little girl infront of her. She wasn't asking for a lot, just a simple lesson on throwing ninja tools. Anko felt sorry for the girl, it was the least she could do.

"Alright Hinata, I teach you how to handle ninja tools. But that means that eventhough I'm only teaching you one lesson, I'm your sensei."

"H-hai!" Hinata agreed.

"Another thing; shyness IS NOT ALLOWED IN YOUR VOCABULARY!" Anko shouted. "No stuttering, avoiding eye contact or poking your fingers together." Anko eyed said fingers that were currently doing just that.

Hinata quickly put her hands behind her back, but Anko's disapproving stare had her moving them onto her hips as she tried to mimic her sensei's stance.

"H-hai!" She shouted.

Anko glared. "No stuttering."

Hinata took a while to compose her answer. Eventhough it was one word, she was extremely proud when she managed a "Hai!" without even a single stutter.

Anko smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No sensei." Hinata replied.

She had amazed herself; within five minutes she had overcome her shyness and stuttering. Anko was INCREDIBLE.

"Okay, now that we have that issue sorted, we can get down to business."

Hinata jumped at this. Never before had she been so excited to train.

For over an hour Anko showed Hinata how to wield some of the basic ninja tools. Hinata was a fast learner; within that hour, she had managed to hit the target a good amount of times.

Anko was surprised. Sure she had heard of the Hyuga skill, but never had she witnessed such a young child take to training like a bird to air. She watched as Hinata hit bullseye again before calling her to a stop.

"We have to head back now, it's getting late." Anko announced.

Hinata frowned. She had be having fun learning new things from Anko. Anko was an awesome teacher, Hinata was sad that her first and last lesson with her first sensei had came to an end.

Anko saw Hinata's frown and an identical one appeared on her face. She too was sad. Hinata was a fast learner, and once she had bypassed all of the shyness, Hinata was a good person to talk to as well. An idea struck Anko, one that she would have never thought of even considering before today.

"How about I keep teaching you for a while? At least until you enrol into the academy." Anko suggested.

Hinata's face immediately lit up. "Yay!" She shouted and then ran up to hug Anko. "Thank you Anko-sensei!"

Anko was touched by Hinata's hug. Although she would never admit it, it had been a long time since Anko had last had a hug. She craved Hinata's compassion. Already she had grown attached to the girl, thinking her as the younger sister Anko never had.

"Alright kid, enough with the hugs. It really is getting late now." She said and laughed when Hinata grinned at her

They set off at an enjoyable pace back.

Suddenly, something occurred to Anko.

"Hey, Hinata, why haven't you activated your byakugan yet? I mean, you have the skill, and not to mention your above average chakra reserves for a kid your age."

Hinata stopped and considered this. It was a real mystery why Hinata could use her byakugan. What Anko said was true, even at five Hinata knew that her chakra and stamina were above average for her age.

"I don't know, father says that I'm too useless." Anko's fists unconsiously tightened, "But the problem is, I _know _what to do. As soon as I could talk, I was taught all about my kekkei genkei. How to activate it, the strenghs and weaknesses, how to deactivate it...I know everything about it."

Hinata looked deep in thought. "Or perhaps I don't. Maybe even the Elders don't know everything about it. Maybe there is something that I'm missing, something that is not really missing, because it was never known to be there in the first place." Hinata mussed.

Anko listened to Hinata's theory. For a five year old, the girl was really intelligent. "I think you're right. Obviously there is something special about your byakugan, you just have to figure out what."

Hinata smiled sadly at Anko. "Thank you Anko-sensei for trying to make me feel better, but I wasn't implying that I was special. I just meant that maybe there are secrets to the byakugan that no one knows about."

"Whatever, I still think you're special regardless." Anko replied.

Hinata beamed at her sensei. She hadn't felt so wanted since her mother was alive.

They walked in a comfortable silence after that, only breaking it to plan their next meeting.

"Father has guards escort me to the playground every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday at 1pm. They drop me off and come to pick me up after exactly four hours."

"Great! I can meet you there and take you into the forest. We'll be able to train for ages and still make it back before they come. Nobody will suspect a thing."

Hinata nodded. "Father also allows me to go to the cemetery once a week. I usually stay there for quite a while. We could meet there as well."

"That's a good idea. I could teach you stuff like how to meditate properly and shit like that." Anko informed her.

Hinata wasn't shocked at Anko's swearing; the child had heard her cuss several times before.

They continued their planning until they reached the Hyuga compound. It was eerily quiet. Almost too quiet.

Anko watched as Hinata immediately went back into her shy shell.

"Oh no you don't; even when I'm not there, I want you to be confident, or at least not the stuttering mess you previously were." Hinata was about to protest, but Anko cut her off, saying that it was part of her training.

Hinata hesitantly agreed to Anko's terms and confidently, or as confidently as a five year old who was scared out of her brains could, she walked into her house, only looking back to give Anko a small farewell.

The halls of the Hyuga compound were empty, so she made a mad dash to her room. What she didn't expect was to see her father on the way.

"Hinata" He looked startled and suspicious to see her out of bed. "What are you doing out of your room? Your bedtime was an hour ago."

Hinata fidgeted. _Think of an excuse. Think of an excu...oh! _

"Sorry father, but I just went to the kitchen to get a drink. My mouth was parched." She explained while trying to muster as much confidence as she could.

Her father narrowed his eyes, but nevertheless he changed the subject. "I see that you have finally gotten rid of that infuriating stutter. Good." After he had finished talking, he turned and made his way down the halls and towards his office.

Hinata let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and walked the rest of the way to her room. _At least I did something right today._

Tired and worn out from training with Anko, Hinata only just managed to change into her pajamas before she collapsed onto her bed.

* * *

The next day Hinata was woken by a maid and told that her father wanted her. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9am.

_Father must want to train. _She thought as she began to get dressed.

I didn't take long to get to the dojo and, she was right; he father was impatiently tapping his foot and scowling at her.

"Hinata" He addressed. That was the only greeting Hinata would get out of him.

"Good morning father." Hinata replied. She still couldn't believe that her stutter hadn't returned. It was gone. Forever.

Her father spoke no more words. Instead he got into the famous Hyuga stance. Hinata tried to mimic him but she still hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. Her father's patience was sure to run out soon...

* * *

Hinata cried out in pain as she was slammed against the wall again.

"You could not block my attack in time." Hiashi said as he towered over Hinata. "Get up"

Hinata followed Hiashi's orders, eventhough every part of her body screamed their protest. She clumsily got back into stance and got ready to defend herself.

Once again, Hinata didn't see Hiashi coming. Once again, Hinata was flung into the wall. The only difference this time was the fact that several of Hinata's ribs and her leg was broken.

Hinata layed on the floor. She couldn't move, even when Hiashi demanded that she stand. He sneered at her. "Weak. I can only hope that your younger sister is not as big a disappointment as you are."

With that he walked away, presumably to Hinata's baby sister.

Although not even one year of age, the baby Hanabi was still the favourite. Hinata couldn't even see why. She was a _baby _for crying out loud. However, Hinata never voiced her opinions; she would surely be punished for speaking out of place.

She layed there for hours with nobody bothering to escort her to the infirmary.

Hinata sighed and began to rise onto her one good leg. Testing her injuries, she decided that it wouldn't be that much of a challenge to walk to the infimary herself. She'd had worse from her father's previous training sessions; that was why her tolerance for pain was so high.

Flinching slightly as she put pressure on her bad leg, she awkwardly began to limp in the direction of the Hyuga's personal hospital.

It didn't take long to get there and Hinata wasn't surprised to see that the small room was empty. Her father always warned the medics when he left Hinata after training. They weren't to help her; she had to figure out how to do things for herself.

Hinata wouldn't have minded, if she had been showed what to do first. _I'm five years old for crying out loud! How do they expect me to heal myself? I can barely put a bandage on..._ She stopped her mental rant when an idea suddenly struck her. _I can ask Anko-sensei to teach me!_

With that plan in her head, Hinata quickly finished applying some sort of healing acceleration cream. She ran as quick as a five year old with several broken bones could to her bedroom and changed into pajamas.

She was very excited about tomorrow and was eager to sleep. I didn't take long to fall into a dreamless slumber; she was so exhausted and drunk with fatigue that sleep just came without a second thought.

The next day, Hinata woke up early and got a shower. Her clothes had been layed onto her bed by the maids. It was a simple kimono and sandals, but Hinata made sure to wear shorts and a t-shirt underneath. She would take the kimono off when she was training with Anko.

However, there was still the issue of Hinata's injuries. The cream had eased most of the pain and had helped speed along the healing, but she still had to be careful; the cream could only heal external injuries. Her broken bones hadn't were still a problem, and it showed in the way she was limping and folding her arms underneath her chest.

Hinata frowned and wondered how she would manage to train, but eventually she just decided to grin and bare it.

With that resolve in mind, she waithed patiently for the hours to tick by. It took a lot longer than Hinata thought, but eventually some of the guards came to escort her to the playground.

Hinata looked at the guards and saw that each one was identical. They all wore the same emotionless expression which informed everyone who saw them that the Hyuga were to be messed with.

Arriving at the playground, Hinata instanly looked around for Anko. She frowned when the violet haired girl couldn't be found amonst the crowds of children that littered the playground.

Nevertheless, she dismissed the guards and made her way over to a little tree that was on the outskirts of the park. She sat and once scanned the area. This time, her eyes landed on a form that looked like Anko. She sqealed and slowly rose to her feet. Anko was making her way towards Hinata now and she frowned when she noticed that Hinata was limping.

"Hinata, are you hurt?" Anko asked, genuinly concerned.

"My leg is broken, and a few of my ribs." Hinata informed her anxious looking sensei.

"WHAT! Come on, I'll carry you back to your father." Anko told Hinata.

"My father knows, he caused my injuries while we were training." Hinata admitted.

"WHAT! WE ARE GOING TO YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW AND GIVING HIM A PIECE OF OUR MINDS!" Anko shouted.

"No" Hinata said. "My father is my father. Technically, since he was training me, he did nothing wrong."

"Of course he did." Anko replied. "Who in their right minds would injure their own daughter that baddly?"

_My father. _Hinata thought. She didn't voice this though. Instead she decided on changing the subject. "Would you teach me how to heal myself?" Hinata asked.

Anko frowned before she replied. "I would if I could. The best I can do is show you how to properly bandage yourself up." An idea suddenly struck Anko.

"I know! We'll learn how to heal together! The hokage has being telling me for ages that I should learn some medical ninjutsu, but I just haven't had the time."

Hinata looked happy at the prospect of learning something alongside her sensei, and she jumped at the opportunity of learning to heal herself. "Yes!"

"Okay" Anko said. "I'll be back soon."

With that she diappeared into thin air. Where to, Hinata didn't know. All she knew was that Anko would be back. Anko would never abandon her knowing that she was injured. She didn't think that Anko would abandon her even without her injuries.

True to her word, Anko was back in ten minutes, carrying a rather large scroll on her back.

"Okay squirt, I'll carry you into the forest and then we'll have a look at the scroll on medical ninjutsu that I swiped from the hospital."

Hinata nodded and allowed Anko to pick her up. They were flying through the trees within seconds. To Hinata, it was an exhilerating experience. Never before had she traveled so fast.

"Wow! Can you teach me how to run this fast?" Hinata asked.

"Sure thing squirt. But let's get you fixed up first." Anko replied.

They were quite deep into the forest now. Far enough away so that no one could spot them. Anko set Hinata down and opened up the scroll.

The two instantly began to study it. They soon became immersed in their self appointed task.

An hour later, Anko had begun to get frustrated.

"This is pointless. I'm getting nowhere!" She exclaimed, but quietened down when she saw what Hinata was doing.

This little Hyuga's hands were placed over a dead plant and they were glowing a faint green. Somehow Hinata managed to revive the plant. Although as soon as the green light faded, the plant instantly deteriorated again.

_Hmm...the girl's not even a ninja yet, but she can still do something like that at her age. I couldn't even do that and I've had years of experience. She's got talent; it's evident in the way she picks things up so easily. _Anko thought to herself.

At first she was planning on keeping these training sessions secret, but now she realised that the Hokage had to be informed about the Hyuga heiress.

"Come on Hinata, seeing as I can't get the hang of this, we'll take you to the hospital." Anko said and then she picked up Hinata and started to run out of the forest.

She dropped the child off, promising to be back as soon as possible, and then made a quick trip to the Hokage tower.

"Anko Mitarashi is in the building!" The Hokage didn't know whether to groan or smile at Anko's antics as the violet haired konoichi burst through the door.

"Hello Anko" He greeted. To be honest, he was happy was the distraction; it gave him an excuse to not do the pile of paperwork that sat upon his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Well" Anko began, immediately serious. "I've come to discuss the Hyuga heiress." She told him.

"Hinata Hyuga?" The Hokage asked in surprise. Why would Anko want to talk about a five year old child who, to his knowledge, she had never met before.

"Yes, I met her on Saturday when she got lost in the forest. She saw me throwing some weapons and wanted a lesson on how to wield them. Afterwards, when I was taking her home, I realised that I really like the girl. She was a fast learner, not to mention good company, and so I offered to continue giving her lessons." She explained.

_Strange, from the rumours that have been spreading, the Hyuga heiress is supposed to be weak._ The Hokage thought. He also wondered why Anko would dedicate her time to training a five year old.

"I see" The Hokage said. "But that doesn't explain why you are here."

"Well...we met up today and Hinata had a lot of bad injuries from her father's training session the previous day." Anko clenched her teeth at the thought of what Hinata's father had done.

"She wanted to know how to heal herself, and I also needed to learn some medical ninjutsu, so I took a scroll from the hospital." She laughed sheepishly when the Hokage sent her a disapproving look, but she continued nonetheless.

"After about an hour, I still couldn't get the nack of the basics. Hinata however managed to revive a small plant. Albeit, it was only for a few seconds, but it was more than I could do. And for someone her age considering even the basics of medical ninjutsu require amazing chakra control, I'd say that this girl has talent." She finished her speech and looked at the Hokage, curious about what he would say.

He seemed to think about his answer carefully before speaking outloud. "So you're suggesting that I get someone to teach her medical ninjutu." He stated rather than asked.

Anko nodded in reply. "The girl not only seems to have talent for medical ninjutsu thought; her stamina and chakra reserves are above average for her age, she's really intelligent for a five year old, and there is also the mystery as to why she can't activate her byakugan."

The Hokage sat back in his seat. "I suppose I could arrange something for little Hinata; leave it with me for now. I'm assuming you want this to be kept a secret?"

Anko nodded. The less people who knew about her training Hinata, the better. The Hyuga would probably be annoyed that someone outside their clan was training Hinata; keeping this quiet would just save a lot of headaches in the long run.

"Alright, thanks old man. I've got to get Hinata back to the playground now; those stuck up guards will be due to pick Hinata up soon." With that she got up and jumped out of the window.

The Hokage shook his head before smiling. _She seemed more serious when we were discussing Hinata. Maybe her time with the girl will do the both of them some good._

As Anko ran towards the hospital, she thought about how protective she felt over Hinata. _Jeez, I only met the kid two days ago yet, it feels like I've known her for years. _

It was like Anko's whole being was dedicated to this small child. She didn't even known why she felt like this; talent and good conversations don't exactly make people devote their entire life to another. It was a puzzle she couldn't figure out. Something just drew her to Hinata and made her want to help the girl.

She was still pondering over this when she arrived at the hospital. Walking down the hall, to the room she left Hinata in, Anko knew that someday Hinata would be a very strong ninja. She didn't know how she knew, it was more of an acknowledgement her subconsious made.

She entered the room without knocking was sitting on the hospital bed with a lollipop in her mouth.

As soon as Hinata saw Anko, she visibly brightened.

"Anko! This doctor fixed me up _and _he...GAVE ME A LOLLIPOP!" She shouted in glee.

Anko smirked at the child's antics. _Looks like I'm rubbing off on her. Don't know whether that's a good or bad thing..._

"That's good squirt." She said before turning to the doctor.

"Her bones have been mended, but I recommend her not doing anything over excerting for a day or two." The doctor advised.

Anko nodded. "Right, anything else?" She asked.

The doctor seemed slightly hesitant to say the next part. "Well...I noticed that her chakra reserves are higher than expected from someone her age."

Anko nodded at this, not shocked as she already knew, and gestured for the doctor to continue.

"There's also something odd in her blood. It's not chakra, or any other natural substance; it _looks _like blood, but it doesn't match hers." The doctor informed her.

"So you're saying that she has someone elses blood in her body?" Anko asked, wondering how that could have happened.

"Not someone elses." The doctor contradicted. "More like some_thing _elses."

Anko was confused and the doctor could clearly tell. "It's faintly like that of a summon's, but this is richer, and very _very _old. I think that has something to do with why she healed so quickly; even before I healed her, her bones had already started to heal themselves. Normal people's bones take weeks to start to mend." He explained.

At this information, Anko frowned. _This kid just becomes more and more of a mystery every time I meet her. _

The doctor saw Anko's frown, so he decided to change the subject. "On a lighter note, she seems very interested in medical ninjutsu. I even showed her the basics while we were waiting for you. She grasped them so well that I gave her a small scroll to study at home. For a child of her age, she is extremely talented."

"Hmm...well I think it's time we got going. What do you think Hinata?" Anko asked her.

Hinata took the lollipop out of her mouth long enough to say "Yes" before putting the sugary treat back in and jumping off the bed.

It didn't take long to arrive at the playground, and they both said their farewells to each other. Before Anko left, Hinata remembered something.

"Anko-sensei, tomorrow I am going to the cemetery. It is my mother's birthday, and I want to bring her some flowers." Hinata told Anko.

The older girl agreed to meet Hinata there at 10 o'clock and then once again said goodbye.

Hinata watched as Anko left. She liked the violet haired girl a lot. Anko would help her to get stronger. Anko would be there for her when her father wasn't.

Hinata then remembered the doctor's and Anko's conversation. She had heard everything clearly, but she was confused. What was a summon, and why did she have its blood in her body? These were the questions that Hinata pondered as the guards brought her home.

She had made sure that the little scroll was hidden from view. Of course, if one of the Hyuga decided to use their byakugan, her efforts would be futile.

Thankfully Hinata made it to the compound without being caught, and as soon as she was through the gates, she ran all the way to her bedroom.

She couldn't keep the feeling of giddyness away when she slowly opened the scroll. Scanning through it, she found that there were excersises that could improve her chakra control. She also saw ways that she could practise the jutsus, seeing as practising on herself was too dangerous.

She studied the scroll until she was called down for dinner. Although her father barely acknowledged her, he still insisted that she join him for dinner every evening.

As she began down the halls to the dinner room, Hinata wondered what it would be like if her father saw her strength. She knew that she could be a good ninja; it was _Anko_ who was training after all.

There were different kinds of strength, and people didn't have to be cold and heartless to prove they were strong. That's why her father couldn't see her potential; he just assumed that because of her compassionate nature, she was instantly weak.

That's when Hinata decided something. She wouldn't show her father how strong she was going to be until it was too late. She would keep this a secret for as long as she could. If her father couldn't like her the way she was, then she wouldn't go out of her way to gain his approval.

With that resolve in mind, Hinata sat down at the table silently.

Her father greeted her with a stiff nod and Hinata gave a small "Hello father" in greeting.

Throughout lunch, no one spoke a word until Hiashi finally brought up the subject of Hinata's visit to the cemetery.

"I assume that you want an extended visit to the cemetery tomorrow?" Hiashi asked his first born.

"If that's okay father." Hinata confirmed.

"Very well" With that, he dismissed Hinata and walked out of the room.

Hinata refrained from sticking her tongue out at her father's retreating back. Anko had taught her a new word today. The word described her father perfectly. Hiashi Hyuga was certainly an arsehole, although she probably would never gain the courage to say that his face.

Hinata was annoyed that her father could be so superficial. She knew that feelings were inevitable, so she couldn't understand why her father and the rest of her clan refused to acknowledge them. Hinata was only five, and yet she already wanted out of this dreadful clan.

Maybe when she was the clan head, she could change the Hyuga for the better.

It was a thought that remained in her head for the rest of the evening. She stayed up late finishing the scroll that the doctor gave her, and she promised herself that she would buy the materials needed to help her practise medical ninjutsu tomorrow.

Sleep didn't come as easily as the night before, but eventually she managed to obtain it. Her dreams that night consisted of glowing green hands, shuriken and kunai, and oddly enough, dragons.

* * *

**First chapter done. **

**I'm trying something different this time; it's actually set in the ninja world. As I've said before, I'M NOT ABANDONING MELTING AN ICE QUEEN! I just need some inspiration.**

**That review box is calling your name, so let me know what you think. No flames.**

**Guess that's all for now.**

**Seeya later alligators!**


	2. New Teachers

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hola!**

**Hey guys, did ya miss me?**

**I've just got back from Turkey, and let me tell you...it was HOT!**

**I felt like I was melting, and I don't even wear make-up. It was pure sweat! Gross? I don't care, THERE WAS A POOL!**

**I live in England, and the part that I'm from, there isn't many outdoor pools.**

**It was like opening a present on christmas, apart from the fact that it's the middle of the year and the pool wasn't covered in wrapping paper.**

**Oh well...**

**I know that later on in my story Hinata might seem too good to be true, but I just wanted a female that was equally as powerful as Naruto. **

**Hinata is slightly OOC, but as I've said, it needed to be done. Don't like it, don't read it. I'm not making you, so just keep the flames to yourself. **

**I **_**do **_**welcome constructive critisism however, so feel free to review.**

**In fact, review as soon as you've read this story. Let's face it guys; we all love getting reviews. They're like chocolates that don't make you fat.**

**I **_**love **_**chocolates.**

**I've just realised that I'm getting off the point. Before I can ramble anymore...**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up really early. She needed to pick some flowers from the garden, and she also wanted some time with her mother alone before Anko came.

Hinata felt sad as she went through her morning routine. Her mother had been dead for over a year now, dying while giving birth to Hanabi. Hinata had loved her mother; she was the only Hyuga that had ever shown Hinata kindness.

Hinata wondered why her mother wasn't discriminated due to her kind nature, for Hinata definately was. She was glad that she had inherited her mother's personality. Well...part of it. Hinata's mother was strong and confident, something Hinata hoped that she would one day become.

As she thought about all of the memories her and her mother shared, she made her way down to the garden. It didn't take long to arrange a nice bouquet, and after a lot of begging, she convinced the guards to let her walk to the cemetery alone.

It wasn't a long walk; only down the street, and Hinata wanted to be more independent.

When she arrived at the cemetery, she headed straight to the part of it that was reserved for the prestigious clans. She sat down at the small bench that was beside her mother's grave, and began to tell her mother all that had happened since her last visit.

In the back of her mind, Hinata hoped that where ever her mother was, she was listening.

After a while Hinata heard footsteps a short distance away from her. She turned to greet the newcomer, assuming it was Anko, but she was surprised to see a small boy about her age heading to a grave not far from her mother's.

He spotted Hinata not long after she had turned around. Saying no words, he walked past her, only indicating he saw he by the small nod of his.

Hinata realised that it was an Uchiha. She was confused; as far as she knew, the entire clan had been killed.

Obviously that wasn't the case. The lone boy that walked past her was the only survivor. She saw the look in his eyes and knew he would become an avenger. Revenge would consume him, and Hinata knew that nothing would stop him from achieving his goal.

_That boy knows pain. _She thought as she heard another pair of footsteps walk towards her. This time it _was _Anko who had walked up to her.

"Hey squirt" Anko greeted cautiously. She knew that Hinata would be grieving today, so she would have ot be more aware of what she was saying than normal.

"Anko-sensei" Hinata said softly back.

Anko looked to her side and saw the Uchiha kid staring at Hinata with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hinata" Anko whispered. "Lower your voice slightly; people could overhear us. I don't want anyone to find out that I'm training you 'cause I doubt your clan would be happy if word spread."

Hinata nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Alright squirt, I said I'd teach you how to meditate properly today." Anko sat on the ground with her legs crossed. Hinata followed her example and waited for Anko's instructions.

"This exercise, if done right, can help your chakra control. It also clears your mind and helps you focus on your surroundings better." Anko started. Hinata nodded her head and gestured for Anko to begin.

She started by showing Hinata how to breath in and out properly. Then she explained how to find her center and her chakra flow. Hinata grasped meditation quickly, not surprising Anko at all. About half an hour later, Anko decided to move on.

"We'll do something different now. I'd recommend meditating at least twice a day. It is a really good way to sharpen your senses and clear your mind. Now, what do you want to do?" Anko asked Hinata.

Hinata thought for a while before suddenly she got an idea. "I want to learn about summons." She told Anko.

Anko looked startled at first, but she quickly masked that into smirk. "I see you were listening to my conversation with that doctor." She commented.

Hinata turned a light shade of pink. "I'm sorry Anko-sensei."

"What are you sorry for? Ninjas are supposed to be good at gathering information, by any means neccessary. Earwiging is something that all the best ninjas do." She reasurred Hinata, seeing as the girl had turned bright red from what Anko assumed was embarrassment.

To her relief, Hinata's skin quickly went back to its original colour. "Really?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Yep" Anko said. "Anyway, you want to learn about summons?" She asked for clarification.

Hinata nodded and sat attentively, waiting for Anko to begin.

"Well...a summon is something that a ninja, as the name states, summons to help them in certain situations. They are generally some type of animal, although there are times when that's not the case." When Anko saw that Hinata was keeping up with her, she continued.

"Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contact comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and their fingertips."

Once again Anko checked to see if Hinata was still with her before carrying on.

"After this, the summoner needs only to offer a small donation of their blood on the hand they signed the contract with and mould their chakra into said hand. The amount of chakra used determines how powerful the summoned creature can be."

She finished her rather long speech and watched as Hinata processed all of that information.

"But how can I have a summon's blood running through my body?" Hinata asked.

Anko wanted to know the same thing, although technically the blood was similar, not actually the same as that of a summon's. "I honestly don't know." She replied. Hinata frowned at this, so Anko tried to cheer her up.

"See, I told you that you're special." She said to her.

Hinata disagreed. She didn't think she was special; more like some complicated jigsaw puzzle that didn't seem to have any solution. There were so many things about Hinata that didn't make sense, but Hinata was determined uncover the truth about herself.

They were both stuck in their own thoughts when Anko suddenly jumped up. "I almost forgot; I've got to meet the Hokage soon!" She shouted.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow sensei." Hinata replied.

Anko would feel bad if she just left, so she offered to walk Hinata home. The small Hyuga declined, stating that she was going to stay for a while longer and then go for a walk around the village.

"Okay squirt, see you tomorrow!" With that Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

True to her word, Hinata stayed for a few more hours before heading towards the shops where she would buy her materials. It didn't take long to get all she needed, and she decided that it was time to go home.

At the gates she was greeted by the sight of indifferent guards. Walking past them, into the compound, she planned on going straight to her bedroom to try out some excersises. However, that didn't happen.

As soon as she made it into her bedroom, a maid informed her that dinner was ready. Hinata dumped the contents of today's escapade under her bed, and freshened up before heading to the dinning room.

When she got down there, she sat at the table without saying a word. Her father regarded her with a silent nod; like always, he was too egotistic to say an actually greeting in fear that someone would write him off as 'emotional'. Yes, the Hyuga clan were known for being unbelievably paranoid and their vastly over use of hyperboles.

Not once throughout dinner did someone try to initiate a conversation. In fact, no one even tried to initiate _eye contact_. They didn't raise their heads once the whole time.

Hinata hurried to finish her dinner and then left the table after asking to be excused. It was the same routine day after day. Hinata read in a book once that children like routines, yeah right. It was the complete opposite, or at least for Hinata it was. Maybe that was because Hinata's idea of a routine consisted of eating, sleeping and obeying her father's commands, so it was possible that her opinions were a little biased.

Nevertheless, Hinata decided that routines were something that she most likely would never grow to love, unless it included something fun like training with Anko that is.

When she got to her bedroom, Hinata went through the motions of getting ready for bed. Tonight she had decided to brush her teeth and wash up before getting her pajamas on, tomorrow she would get her pajamas on first. As previously mentioned, Hinata Hyuga did not like routines.

She sat on her bed once she had gotten into her night clothes and pulled out the materials that she had bought today. Hinata had bought some string which she would try to cut using her fingers. She had originally wanted to buy a fish to practise her medical ninjutsu, but she had decided against it due to the fact that the fish would be easily spotted by some member of her extended family.

At first she was sad that she couldn't practise that particular exercise, but she cheered up when she found out that the string exercise would really help with her chakra contol.

The task itself wasn't that difficult, it was the gathering and balancing of chakra that proved a challenge. Once she had that part down, cutting the string was a piece of cake.

She practised until she could feel her eyelids drooping. Trying to ward off sleep, and failing miserably, Hinata sighed but eventually stopped her pointless fight against exhaustion. She layed down in her bed and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for the little Hyuga to succumb to the place in her mind reserved for dreams...and sometimes nightmares.

* * *

Hinata woke with a start. Covered in sweat from head to toe, she tried to even out her breathing. Yellow snake like eyes haunted her dreams last night. The eyes stared at her like she was their prey, daring her to make even the slightest movement. Hinata didn't know what they meant, but she did know that they were the eyes of a predator; a cold blooded killer.

Looking at the small clock that hung from her wall, Hinata noted that it was already past the time that she usually awoke at. Scrambling out of bed, Hinata hurriedly showered and dressed in half her normal time. She didn't want to be late to meet Anko; she didn't want to waste the time she had in Anko's company, or her precious training.

The little Hyuga picked up the scroll that the doctor gave her; she had memorised it and wanted to ask the doctor for another in return for this one.

Hinata was eager today, and the guards couldn't figure out why. She was only going to the playground, somewhere she had been plenty of times before.

Of course, they didn't question her. They weren't supposed to pry, it wasn't what their role was. Serve and obey. That was their job. They couldn't speak unless spoken to; the main household had too much power over them. It was something that every branch member had in common. The caged bird seal.

Hinata had seen it before, even saw it in action, but she still couldn't understand why the main household would put such a mark on their own family. Her uncle, her father's own _brother _was branded with that mark. Hinata thought it unfair and selfish of the main household.

She would never tell her father that though, for he would definately get angry.

Hinata saw the playground in the distance and told the guards that they were free to go. They left without a single word. Hinata felt bad, she didn't like ordering people about, but her father had drilled it into her that the branch were not people; meerly lifeless servants who unwillingly devoted their lifes to protecting the clan.

Hinata hated the rules. They would be one of the first things she changed as clan head. That was if she wasn't stripped of her title first.

Anko saw Hinata as soon as the small girl entered the playground. She looked deep in thought so Anko waited until the Hyuga spotted her.

It took a while, but eventually Hinata headed towards her.

"Hey squirt, you ready for some tough training?" Anko asked. She could see how eager Hinata was so she cut straight to the chase.

"Yes sensei!" Hinata replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Anko said while getting some leg weights out of her small bag of supplies.

Anko handed them to the small girl and waited for her reaction. Hinata didn't know what the objects in her hands were, having never seen them before, so she looked up at Anko curiously.

"What are these sensei?" She asked.

Anko wasn't surprised that Hinata had never seen leg weights before. The Hyuga clan weren't known to use them; normally they were adamant that their taijutsu was enough, and that they didn't need such 'petty' objects to help them get stronger.

"They are leg weights." Anko told Hinata. "You put them on and in time they help strengthen your leg muscles, which ultimately increases your speed." She explained.

Hinata's eyes went wide at this. "Really? I'll be able to run as fast as you?" She asked in awe.

"In time you will squirt." Anko promised.

Hinata wanted to jump for joy, and she did. "Thank you sensei!" She exclaimed. It was the nicest thing anybody had ever done for her and Hinata couldn't help put feel happy.

Anko was pleased by Hinata's reaction and she chuckled when she saw Hinata once again look puzzled. "Need help?" She asked.

Hinata nodded her head and sat down, waiting for Anko to show her how to put the leg weights on.

"These are the lightest ones. Over time I'll give you new ones that will increase in weight each time." Anko told her.

Hinata nodded but then noticed something. "Why do you not where leg weights Anko-sensei?" She asked.

Anko shouldn't have been surprised at how observing the small girl was, after all, she seemed good at everything else. "Well...leg weights generally work better if you start off at an early age. I unfortunately didn't, so they don't work as well on me. I use something called a gravity seal." She told Hinata.

"Gravity seal?"

"Yeah, it's a seal that you draw on your body. It works the same as leg weights, only the seal is stronger. You can adjust the weight in which the seal puts on your body. It can also be taken off and putten back on at will." Anko explained.

She saw the look in Hinata's eyes and immediately knew what the child was about to say. "When you're old enough and your body is able to take the strain of the seal, I'll show you how to draw it." She said before Hinata could ask.

Hinata nodded and stood up. She could already feel her legs burning, but she forced herself to ignore it.

"Come on then squirt. We have a lot to get through today." With that Anko began walking into the forest. Because they were running at a speed suitable for Hinata, it took them longer than usual to get to their destination.

When they arrived, Anko opened up her small bag of supplies and brought out some shuriken and kunai. She handed them to Hinata, who stood attentively, waiting for further instructions.

"Alright squirt, your aim on still targets is really impressive, so I want you to practise on moving targets this time." Anko said while attaching a target to a big boulder.

"I'm going to roll the bolder forwards and backwards, and I want you to try and hit the target as many times as you can."

Hinata nodded and got into the stance that Anko had taught her. It was different to that of the Hyuga style. More loose and free flowing; it allowed her to use her superior agility and flexibility to the maximum of her capabilities. She liked it, it suited her.

As soon as Anko pushed the bolder, Hinata focused. She tried to time her throw just right, and when she let go of the shuriken, it hit the target. But it wasn't bullseye. Hinata frowned. What did she do wrong?

"That was good for your first try." Anko commented. "Find your centre like we did in meditation, it'll help your focus and aim." She instructed.

Hinata did that. She closed her eyes and looked for her center. It didn't take long, she had almost mastered it with Anko yesterday. As she heard the bolder moving again, Hinata opened her eyes.

Focusing on the target, Hinata suddenly knew what Anko meant. Not only was her focus better, all of her sense had been heightened slightly. With that in mind, she extended her arm and released the shuriken. It flew through the air with such speed that Hinata wondered if she had truly threw it. She watched as it was centimetres away from the target. Closer. Closer...

Bullseye!

Anko whistled in appreciation. "Wow squirt, you learn fast." She praised. "Try it with a kunai this time."

Hinata did, making sure to remain aware of her centre the entire time.

Bullseye!

Bullseye!

Bullseye!

It kept up like this. Hinata didn't miss target once in all of her attempts and she was practically screaming for joy inside as she continued the exercise.

After practising for about an hour, Anko decided that Hinata had gotten enough target practise for today.

"Alright squirt, now we're gonna work on your chakra control." She told the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata squealed; this was something that she really wanted to learn.

Anko explained the basics, most of which Hinata already knew, before showing her how to focus chakra to different parts of her body.

Once Anko felt confident that Hinata could focus her chakra to her feet, she made the child climb a tree.

Hinata took a while the first time but eventually she managed it. By the time she had gotten back down, considering the fact that she also had leg weights on, she was exhausted.

Anko knew that Hinata was worn out, but she insisted on her climbing the tree again. Hinata obeyed her sensei because she knew all of this would pay off in the run.

Hinata didn't take as long this time, although by the time she got back down, she looked like she was about to drop dead.

Anko noticed the time and saw that Hinata was due back at the playground soon. "Okay squirt, one final exercise." Hinata looked at Anko, her eyes filled with fear, but she relaxed when she realised that the 'exercise' was just running back to the playground.

Once they arrived at the playground, Anko turned to Hinata. "I want you to practise that exercise. By Saturday I want you to be able to climb a tree with ease."

Hinata's eyes widened. She could barely climb the tree, never mind climbing it with _ease_. Anko was officially crazy; nevertheless, Hinata agreed due to the fact that she didn't want to dissapoint her sensei.

Anko noticed Hinata's expression. "Don't worry, we've still got another lesson before Saturday." Anko reasurred the small girl.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

They both said their goodbyes and Anko disappeared in puff of smoke.

The guards showed up soon after to bring Hinata home. Once again, she went through the same boring routine that evening: dinner, bath, bed. Well...the last one wasn't quite accurate. Although Hinata was in bed, she didn't go to sleep right away. She spent hours studying before sleep overtook her.

The last thought she had was begging the nightmares to stay away; she didn't want a repeat of last night. Those creey yellow eyes had been permanently carved into her brain.

Hinata woke up confused. It seemed that lately her dreams either consisted of scary eyes or dragons, the latter being the one that accompanied her to dreamland last night.

She didn't put much thought into her unusual dreams though; there were more pressing matter. One of them being the fact that she had to get ready for her day with Anko.

Getting a shower, and wearing suitable clothes under her kimono, Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She scrutinised her eyes for a while. There was just something about them that seemed different to the rest of the Hyugas.

Although lavender was the most prominant colour, it was not the only one. Many different colours littered the edge of Hinata's eyes, too many that Hinata couldn't count them all. They were faint, barely there and they weren't noticable at a distance. People had to squint to see the colours; that was why Hinata herself was the only one who knew about them.

She didn't know why they were there, but she did know that revealing her mysterious eyes would just cause her more trouble. Therefore, Hinata tried to avoid eye contact. It wasn't hard, considering that the small Hyuga was painfully shy, although she was slowly being taught by Anko how to overcome that.

Speaking of Anko, Hinata wondered how the crazy women expected her to climb a tree with _ease_. Hinata was five years old for crying out loud! She had suspected that her sensei was crazy. This just confimed it. Regardless, Hinata was going to train until she was just about dropping dead from exhaustion; she was NOT going to let her first ever sensei, and first ever friend, down.

With that resolve fresh in her head, Hinata hurriedly walked to the entrance where the guards were patiently (or impatiently, she couldn't tell) waiting for her to arrive.

When they spotted her, they began their departure, knowing that the small heiress would run to catch up.

It didn't take long to get to the playground, and as always, Anko was waiting in the shadows. Hinata had realised that she had unconsiously contradicted herself. What she was doing right down had started to become a _routine_. Hinata frowned; she had said that she would never grow to like routines. However, Hinata found that not only liked this routine, but she _enjoyed_ it aswell. Yes, miracles can happen.

The guards left as soon as Hinata placed a foot into the playground, unknowingly leaving the small heiress to the company of her unofficial sensei.

"Hey squirt!" Anko greeted enthusiastically. She was really starting to grow fond of the small Hyuga.

"Hello sensei." Hinata greeted back.

As they began to walk into the forest, Anko told Hinata the plan for today's session. "Okay squirt, we're going to start off with target practise, then I'm going to show you how to handle a sword, and finally we're going to practise the tree climbing exercise."

Hinata nodded her head, but inwardly winced at the last thing on the list. She could still feel her muscles screaming, even after a good nights sleep they were still unbelievably sore.

While Hinata was remembering that dreaded exercise, Anko was thinking about how quickly the Hyuga had managed to climb the tree.

_Even I took a few lesson to learn it, and my lessons lasted a lot longer than a few hours. Hinata managed to climb a tree within the hour of me showing her how to. How her father hasn't noticed her talent is beyond me... _Anko thought as they arrived at their destination.

Anko immediately got Hinata aiming at various things that she threw into the air. Hinata's aim was almost perfect, even with the moving targets. Anko didn't even think that the girl was trying anymore.

_Jeez...when she gets something, she __**really**__ gets it. _Anko observed. Ever since she had told Hinata that finding her centre would help with aim, Hinata hadn't missed once.

Knowing that Hinata had mastered the shuriken and kunai, Anko moved onto the sword.

She started out by explaining the differences between her current weapon, and she weapons she had previously learnt how to wield.

"The main difference is that it is bigger. There is also the fact that swords generally tend to stay in contact with the wielder at all times, whereas shuriken are made for throwing, and kunai can be used for either." Anko explained. Hinata nodded, taking all of this new information in.

Anko then proceeded to show her how to hold the sword, and some basic moves that could be affectively executed with said weapon.

They didn't spend much time on the sword, due to the fact that Anko wanted Hinata to practise climbing some trees. Hinata groaned but began to focus her chakra as her sensei instructed. She knew that all this hard work would pay off, so she promised herself to simply persevere through all of the pain. Besides, she had been in worse health before. Courtesy of her father, of couse.

She had just managed to climb the tree twice in forty five minutes, and she was offically worn out. Collapsing onto the forest floor, Hinata felt something in her pocket. Curious to know what it was, she took the object out of her pocket, only to find that it was the scrool she had forgotten to give to the doctor yesterday.

"Anko-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm?" Anko replied.

Hinata shuffled before glancing at the scroll again. "Is it possible that we cut this lesson short? I need to return the scroll that the nice doctor gave me." She explained.

"Yeah, of course." Anko told her. "Come on, I'll walk you." She offered and got up without waiting for a reply.

Hinata followed suit, and it didn't take long for them to get to the hospital. She was definately impoving her speed with constantly wearing those leg weights.

As they walked into the hospital, they noticed the Hokage and the doctor that Hinata met the other day speaking. The Hokage was the first to notice them, and he greeted both with a friendly smile.

"Hello Anko, Hinata, what brings you two here?" The Hokage asked in his welcoming voice.

"Hinata just wanted to return the scroll that she lent from the doctor next to you the other day." Anko explained. Hinata nodded, confirming Anko's words.

She shyly walked up to the doctor with the scroll in her hands.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your scroll doctor-sama." Hinata said as she handed said object back.

The doctor chuckled warmly and then placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder. "You're welcome, Hinata. But please, call me Rahishi-sensei."

Hinata looked back and forth between the Hokage, Anko and apparently her new sensei. Anko looked just as confused as she was, until a look of understanding made its way onto her features. The other two just looked as wise and as friendly as ever.

Deciding to take pity on her, Rahishi-_sensei_ started to explain. "The Hokage has asked me to train you in medical ninjutsu. He says that he has been informed about your talent and interest in that particular field. Seeing that interest myself, I've agreed to teach you once a week until further notice."

Hinata smiled at this. She would be learning how to heal herself properly, not just plants.

"However" The Hokage started. "We don't know how we are going to keep this from your father." He said.

"Just tell him that you are teaching her certain duties for when she becomes heir. Kind of like work experience. The kid has a photographic memory; she could easily fit one day of your teachings into a couple of hours, and spend the rest learning medical ninjutsu with the doctor dude." Anko said.

Despite being annoyed at how Anko had addressed Rahishi, appart from Hinata, they all had to admit that it was a good idea.

"Okay, I will inform Hiashi tomorrow. We shall do these teachings on a Thursday. Hinata will be escorted to my office at 8:00am and then get picked up by Rahishi after we have had lunch at 12:30pm." The Hokage announced.

Everyone agreed and then Hinata and Anko made their way back to the playground; the guards were due soon.

Hinata spent the rest of the day rest of the going through that endless routine that she called her life; eat dinner with father, don't speak a word to father, be dismissed by father, go to her bedroom, study for a while, bed...you get the point.

* * *

Dragons, snake eyes, dragons, snake eyes. Hinata was seriously worried about her mental health. Was it normal for a five year old to have reacurring nightmares about creepy eyes, and contentful dreams about mystical dragons? She didn't know.

Getting out of bed, Hinata got ready for the day ahead. She was excited; not only would she be learning medical ninjutsu, but she would also be having lessons from the Hokage.

Speaking of the Hokage, Hinata was surprised to hear his voice coming from her fathers office as she passed by.

"Thank you Hyuga-sama. Hinata and I will be leaving now." As the Hokage said this, he walked out of the office.

Catching sight of Hinata, he greeted her and told her of the plans as if she didn't know. "Ah, Hinata-chan, I will be taking you to my office so that I can teach you some of the things you will be expected to know as head of the clan." He told her.

Hinata nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the Hyuga compound.

"What are we going to be learning today, old man?" Hinata asked before realising what she had just said.

She gasped loudly and then apologised for her rude behaviour.

The Hokage chuckled slightly and then smiled at the small girl. "It's quite alright." He said. "I can't blame you; youngsters are easily influenced by those around them." He told her. Although he didn't say it, they both knew that he was refering to Anko.

Hinata giggled. "Anko-sensei says that I've got something called an 'Inner Anko'" She said.

The Hokage nodded at this. "Let's hope that you learn how to tame that 'Inner Anko'" He said but still couldn't help laughing. "I really don't mind if you call me old man though, sometimes I get bored at the constant 'Hokage-sama'.

Hinata nodded. She liked the fact that someone other than Anko-sensei and Rahishi-sensei seemed to like her enough to allowed her to call them 'special names'. A special name, to Hinata, was a name that made her feel something along the lines of happiness. Sensei and old man...Although they were completely different, Hinata couldn't help but feel joy when speaking them.

The two of them walking in silence for a while, Hinata still exstatic about the Hokage's newly aquired name.

"We're here." Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when they reached a huge building. It was easily the biggest in the village, and Hinata wondered why she had never noticed it before.

"I-it's so big!" Hinata marveled. She inwardly frowned as the god forsaken stutter made an appearance.

"So it is." The Hokage said before leading her inside.

**If I didn't stop there, I fear it would have never ended.**

**I have just realised that the Uchiha massacre didn't happen until later on in the original story. Sorry about that, but I'm not re-writing this entire chapter due to that little fact. Let's just pretend that it happened when they were five.**

**Apart from that, what do you think? **

**I'm really excited for when Hinata becomes a genin. I'm planning on following the original, but with a few changes of course. The primary one will be that Hinata is the main character (obviously) and it will focus less on missions and more on the actual growth of Hinata.**

**I'm also planning on having some joint Team 7/Team 8 missions. I'm thinking about having Hinata and Sasuke form some kind of strange relationship (not a romantic one though). I think that it would be a really good sub-plot. **

**I don't think that this will be a romance, maybe some flirting between some of the characters, but as I've said, this story is **_**very **_**different to my previous one. WHICH I AM NOT ABANDONING! **

**Since I've explained all I need to, I guess it's time to say goodbye.**

**Oh, one more thing; I'm thinking of writing a Kane Chronicles and a Naruto crossover so I wanted to know who you guys think Hinata should be paired with. Naruto or Sasuke? Let me know and I'll go with the majority. That's if anyone actually can be bothered to review.**

**I really like the 'Seeya later alligators' ending. My mam said it to me the other week and it brought back memories from when I said it as a kid. **

**It's probably going to be my trademark goodbye from now on.**

**Okay, I really have got to go now. Review, review, review...**

**Seeya later alligators!**


	3. The Odd Hyuga Out?

**Yoyo!**

**Another update! Must be a miracle.**

**Seriously though, I've been really busy lately. My cousin suddenly wants me included in his social life, and I've been spending a lot of time practising my guitar so that I don't fall behind with lessons at school.**

**There's also studying that's got to be done. I missed the last week of school so I've been paranoid that I missed something important, baring in mind I start school again tomorrow.**

**Now is the point where I realise how much of a nerd I am.**

**Anyway, a comment on 'Melting an Ice Queen'. I've started to pick this story back up again so expect an update soon.**

**What do you guys think; should Hinata be on team 7 or shall I stick with team 8. I'm swaying towards team 8 at the moment cause I don't like to change the plot too much.**

**Also, I need some good dragon names. I'm not going to reveal too much, but there will be quite a few dragons in this story. **

**Guess that's all.**

**Review review review!**

* * *

"Woah!" Hinata exclaimed as she looked at the Hokage Headquarters in awe.

"Woah, indeed." The Hokage agreed before leading her towards his office.

Hinata looked around in wonder while she struggled to keep up with the Hokage's huge strides. This was different to the Hyuga compound, the forest and the hospital. The Hyuga compound was a quiet and desolate place, and while the forest and hospital were both welcoming in their own unique ways, there was something in the atmosphere here that made Hinata want to see beyond the endless doors that scattered the halls.

However, the Hokage carried on walking until he reached a door that was labeled 'Hokage's Office'. Cautiously walking into the room, Hinata looked in awe at all of the books, scrolls and paperwork that took up most of the room's space.

The Hokage saw Hinata's face and let out a chuckle. "A lot, isn't it?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and then watched as the Hokage gestured to the seat that was place in front of his desk.

She scrambled into it and then placed her hands in her lap as she waited for the lesson to begin.

"Okay Hinata, the first thing that you need to know for being a leader is that you have to put everyone before yourself." The Hokage told her.

Hinata nodded and waited for him to continue. She was already a compassionate person; selflessness came naturally to her.

"Next thing you need to know; avoid paperwork at all costs." The Hokage said seriously.

Hinata didn't know whether he was joking or not; why would he prolong something as inevitable as paperwork?

"Umm...okay?" She said, a little unsure as to what was running through the old man's mind.

"I'm being serious." Hiruzen said. "Paperwork will be the death of all of us!" He shouted the last part.

Hinata was starting to wondering whether the Third was quite right in the head.

After he had made that point clear, the Hokage moved onto the real studies. He showed Hinata a map of the woods surrounding Konoha and had her memorise it. He said it was so that she had a better knowledge of how to use the woods to her advantage.

It didn't take long for her to memorise the map and Hiruzen was pleasantly surprised at her eagerness to learn. Hinata had managed to learn a days worth of teaching in about half an hour; learning all of the different routes in the map was no small feet, but she had done it with ease.

Hinata looked at the Hokage as she wondered what he would teach her next. She didn't have to wait long to find out the answer to her unspoken question.

"Alright, Hinata. We're going to drop the geometry studies for a while so that I can help you will your ninja studies." He informed her.

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Anko tells me that you can do the tree climbing excersise?" He asked.

Hinata nodded but felt like she needed to add something. "But I'm not very good at it; I can only do it twice in forty-five minutes." She said with her head low.

The Hokage was surprised to hear this, and even more surprised at her reaction. It was amazing that she even managed to climb a tree at her age, nevermind climb it _twice _in _forty-five minutes! _

"Hinata" He spoke and waited for Hinata to look at him. "That is an incredible feet for someone your age. Don't put yourself down." He told her.

She seemed to brighen up at the compliment, but she was still doubtful at climbing the tree with _ease _by Saturday. "Anko-sensei says that I have to be able to climb a tree with ease by Saturday." She told him.

"Oh?" Hiruzen replied. _I think that Anko has gotten even crazier. _He thought to himself.

"Yes" Hinata continued. "I can't practise at the Hyuga compound 'cause someone might see me." She explained.

"I see" The Hokage thought for a moment. "Well, we still have two and a half hours before we need to have lunch, so how about I help with that." He offered.

Hinata squealed and practically dived out of her chair. "Come on!" She shouted, unable to contain her excitement.

The Hokage chuckled as he followed her out of the building and into the nearby woods.

"Okay, Hinata. Let's see you climb a tree." He said as he settled down onto the forest floor.

"Hai!" Hinata said and began to focus her chakra.

After the Hokage had observed her climbing the tree once in fifteen minutes, considering it was a very big tree, he told her to rest.

"Well" He began. "I notice that you have leg weights on." He stated.

Hinata nodded. "Anko-sensei gave them to me." She told him.

He nodded. "The only thing that I see is holding you back, apart from the leg weights, is that you're concentrating slightly too much chakra to your feet."

Hinata looked at him to further explain this.

"Chakra control is the most important part about this excersise. Not applying enough won't let your feet stick to the tree. However, applying too much will make it harder for you to climb. It's like trying to walk through snow; it'll slow you down and exhaust you quicker."

Hinata looked at the Hokage throughout this explanation. She understood what he meant now. "Thanks, old man. I think I get it now." She said.

"Good. Now, try climbing the tree again." He told her and sat back down so that he could observe her again.

Hinata stood about three metres from the tree and closed her eyes. She focused he flow of chakra to her feet, making sure to apply just the right amount. Stomping her feet a few times, she came to the conclusion that she had focused he right amount.

Running up to the tree, Hinata took a deep breath before she began to climb. She had her eyes closed at first, so when she opened them, she was surprised to find that she was already three quarters up.

A huge smile covered her face and when she got to the top, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I DID IT!"

The Hokage laughed at her antics but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Anko hadn't exaggerated; the girl was a _really _face learner.

"Well done, Hinata." He praised when she came back down.

"I did it old man! Did ya see me?" She asked excitably.

"I did" He assured her.

"That was so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed it was." Hiruzen agreed. "Come, Hinata. We have time to relax before you go to the hospital."

Hinata gladly followed the Hokage back to his office. She sat herself down on the chair in front of his desk and waited for him to sit as well.

Hiruzen rested his head on his hands and asked Hinata if there was anything that she wanted to know.

Almost instantly, she replied. "I want to know why I can't activate my byakugan." She told him before adding something else as a second thought. "And I want to know why my eyes have lots of colours in them."

The Hokage looked closely at her eyes after she told him this. He hadn't seen any colours, but now that she mentioned it, they seemed quite obvious in her pale eyes.

_They're beautiful. _He thought to himself. _What a mysterious child._

"I honestly don't know, Hinata." He answered.

Hinata visibly deflated at that. "Father's probably right; I can't activate it because I'm too weak."

The Hokage looked at the little girl with a pity. _Five years old and she's already being put down._

"You're not weak, Hinata. You just happen to have a mystery about you that hasn't been solved yet." He reasurred her.

She gave him a small smile, but she still couldn't help but wonder if her mystery would _ever _be solved.

The Hokage searched for a way to change the subject. "How about we have dinner?" He offered.

It was almost comical how fast the girl's mood changed. "Yeah! What are we eating?" She asked.

"Hmm...How about ramen?" Hiruzen suggested.

"Yay!" Hinata squealed. Ramen was her second favourite food, after cinnamon buns of course.

The Hokage asked his assistant to bring two bowls of ramen and then he settled back in his chair while he and Hinata waited. His thoughts drifted to another five year old. This one was a boy who had bright blonde hair and shocking blue eyes.

_I wonder what Naruto is doing. _He thought before chuckling. _The kid's probably causing trouble, or eating ramen. I suppose I should pay him a visit after Hinata has left with Rahishi._

Just then the food came in and Hiruzen was snapped out of his thoughts.

Hinata ate a huge mouthful and then voiced her opinion. "Wow! This is great old man. Almost as good as Ichiraku's." She didn't say anything after that, too busy consuming the rest of her meal.

The Hokage ate at a slower pace than Hinata. By the time he was done, Hinata had picked up a scroll and was happily reading it. It was a scroll on chakra types.

Hiruzen watched as she read the scroll. It took her about ten minutes to read and memorise it.

"Hey, old man?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?" He replied. The Hokage had been startled by Hinata's voice; she had been silent for a long time.

"How do you know what chakra type you are?" She asked.

"There is this special paper that you channel your chakra through. If it burns it's fire, if it gets soggy it's water, if it scrunches into a ball it's lightning, if it slices in half it's wind, and if it crumbles then it's earth." He explained.

Hinata processed this and then asked him if she could test hers.

"I don't see why not." He replied before calling the assistant for some chakra paper.

"Okay, Hinata." Hiruzen said once they had the paper. "Just channel your chakra through the paper."

Hinata did as she was told. At first nothing happened, and then all of a sudden the paper shone so bright that they had to cover their eyes.

"What does _that _mean?" Hinata asked once the paper had dulled.

"I have no idea." The Hokage told her.

"Great" She muttered under her breath. "Another mystery."

The two pondered for a while, failing to notice the time. Rahishi showed up not long after and the two of them left the Hokage alone to his thoughts.

_I didn't think that she could get any more complicated. I'll have to research this after I've visited Naruto. _

After that, his thoughts fell on the blonde haired boy once again and the two were silent until Rahishi came to bring Hinata to the hospital.

"What are we going to learn today, sensei?" Hinata asked on the way to the hospital.

"Well...I'm going to have you try the Mystical Palm Technique on a fish." He told her.

"Okay" Hinata replied. She had read about the Mystical Palm Technique in the medical scroll he had given her previously.

They got to the hospital and Rahishi sat at his desk as he watched Hinata perform the technique. She managed to revive the fish, but when her hand stopped glowing, it went back to its original state.

Hinata couldn't understand why that happened, so she looked at her sensei, hoping he would explain.

"It's simple really, Hinata. You just need to apply more chakra. At the minute, you are applying enough to sustain the fish while your hand is still on it. You just need find the right balance."

Hinata nodded and tried again, this time applying more chakra.

The result, however, was worse than the first attempt. Hinata had killed the fish.

She started panicking until she heard Rahishi chuckle.

"There's no need to panic, Hinata. It quite normal to kill the fish. That just means that you're applying too much chakra."

Hinata was annoyed. First she used too little, now she used too much. She couldn't win!

"Just focus on the fish and try to apply the amount that is needed. This is all about chakra control; think back to the tree climbing exercise that you mastered earlier if it helps." Rahishi instructed.

Hinata did. She thought about how she found a balance. Finding her center, Hinata looked at the fish. Rather than just guessing how much chakra to apply, she actually assessed it. There wasn't a big difference between when she was applying too little, and when she was applying too much. It would require just the slight change in amount.

Now Hinata got why chakra control was so important; the line between too little and too much was microscopic. She would have to focus incredibly hard.

Hinata evened her breathing and placed her hands over the fish. She concentrated her chakra and forced herself to take note of every single amount of it she was applying. Hinata had closed her eyes so that she could focus better, so when she opened them, she was surprised to see a very alive and very healthy fish sitting on the desk in front of her.

"I did it!" She squealed.

"Good job, Hinata." Her sensei praised.

He himself was amazed. No one had ever mastered the technique as fast as Hinata had, and she was a _five year old! _He looked at the little girl in front of him. She was quite the mystery.

"Hey, sensei?" Hinata's voice broke the man out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Hinata?" He asked.

"What are we doing now?"

He looked up to see Hinata's eager face. "I want you to keep practising that technique until you can do it without trying." He told her.

"Okay!" She said and went straight to work.

By the end of their lesson, she could revive the fish with ease.

_This is ridiculous, even adults have trouble learning this technique. She's some kind of prodigy. _Rahishi thought as they were packing away the materials they had used.

"We have to walk back to the Hokage tower now." Rahishi told her when they were just about ready to go.

"Okay"

The walk there was quiet as both were lost in their own thoughts. One might not think that a five year old could get lost in their thoughts; you'd be surprised.

"Will you wait out here for a moment, Hinata?" Rahishi asked once they had gotten into the building.

"Okay, sensei." Hinata said and sat herself down on a chair close to the door leading into the Hokage's office.

She watched as her sensei went into the old man's office and then tried to humour herself by counting the tiles on the floor.

Just as she was close to finishing her self-appointed task, both men emerged from the office.

"Alright, Hinata. I'll see you next week." Her sensei said and then left with a small wave and smile.

Hinata looked at the Hokage and saw that he was thinking hard about something. She waited patiently for him to snap out of whatever daydream he was currently having.

"Come in, Hinata. How about we have something to drink while we wait for your time to depart." Hinata jumped when she heard the Hiruzen's voice; he'd been silent for quite a while now.

Regardless, she quickly got to her feet and walked inside the office.

"How did your lesson go?" The Hokage asked eventhough he already knew.

"It was good. Took me a long time to finally get the technique, though." Hinata said as she frowned.

"Well, by what I've been told, you did exceptionally well today." He said to her.

"I did?"

"Indeed"

Hinata brightened up after that and they chatted for a while as they drunk their tea.

When it was time to depart, Hinata was reluctant to follow the Hokage out of the office. He was walking her home as well, but she didn't want to go home yet.

Believe it or not, she'd had a lot of fun today, not to mention she learned loads of new things. She knew that her father couldn't care less what she did. He most likely agreed to these lessons with the Hokage just so that she would be gone and out of his way for the majority of the day.

With this thought in mind, Hinata trailed her feet all the way back to the compound.

Upon arriving at the gates, Hiruzen bid Hinata a farewell.

"I will see you next Thursday, Hinata." After that, the Hokage acknowledged the guards with a small nod and made his way back out of the gates.

Hinata watched as his figure grew smaller and smaller before finally retreating completely out of sight.

_A whole village on his shoulders...yet he looks so carefree. _It was an amazing feat that the Hokage accomplished daily. _Not many people would be able to pull that off._

She thought this as she began to walk into the compound. The halls were as lifeless as ever. When she passed by someone, they barely batted an eye in her direction. The Hyuga were practically zombies; that thought saddened Hinata vastly.

As she carried on towards her bedroom, she spotted her cousin Neji. He glared at her as he walked towards the gates and Hinata couldn't help but think about the reason why he hated her so much.

The kidnapping had happened just over a year ago, but the memory was still fresh in her mind. She remembered how her father had killed the man who tried to take her, and how the cloud had demanded his life in return. She remembered how Neji's father was forced to give his life for the sake of the clan.

In all honesty, Hinata shared Neji's opinions on the main household. She thought it was unfair that they had complete control over the side branch.

However, she still didn't like the way he blamed her for everything. True, she was the one who got kidnapped that night, but someone would have been killed either way. She didn't want to be viewed as the pampered heiress, because she far from it.

Her father beat her until she couldn't stand during their intense training sessions, and the whole clan alienated her. It was like she was some kind outsider in a world where emotions were considered sins. She hated it.

With that thought in mind, she practically ran the rest of the way to her room and didn't come out until dinner was ready.

* * *

It had been just over a week and Hinata was pleased at the progress she had made.

Today was Satuday and she was heading to the playground to meet Anko. Her father had finally allowed her to walk to and from the playground on herself, and she was overjoyed.

Over the last week with Anko, she had managed to perfect the tree climbing exercise, the walking on water technique, her target practise, the body replacement jutsu, the transformation jutsu, and she was currently learning how to handle a sword.

It was trickier than Anko made it look, but Hinata was determined to conquer this weapon. It was one of the things that she hadn't gotten right away. The Hyuga were known for open handed techniques, and although she hated to say it, she found the gentle fist easier than the sword.

Regardless, she would keep trying until wielding a sword was as easy as wielding a butter knife.

"Hey, Hinata." Anko greeted when they were both in hearing distance. "Ready to get some hardcore training done?"

Hinata gave a huge grin in return. "You bet!"

"Great! Come on then."

With that they both took off into the forest. Hinata's speed had gotten better over the past week, and she had adjusted to the leg weights so much that she didn't even notice them anymore.

"Hey sensei?" Hinata called while they were running.

"Hmmm?"

"When can I get some new leg weights?" She asked. "These ones aren't really helping anymore."

"We can cut the lesson short and head into town if you want?" Anko suggested.

Hinata agreed and was quiet until they reached their destination.

They spent about two hours of practise on using the sword, which Hinata was finally starting to grasp, and another hour was used to teach Hinata the clone jutsu.

By the time she had finished learning the clone jutsu, Hinata was drenched in sweat and leaning against a tree.

"Let's head into the village now." Anko said and set off without glancing back.

Hinata groaned as she stood straight, but she followed her sensei out of the forest despite wanting to collapse from exhaustion.

They walked for awhile once exiting the forest, and Anko led them to a little shop not far from her favourite dango resturant.

The shop was modestly small, but from the weapons hanging outside, Hinata could tell that it only sold materials of the finest quality. A sigh hung above the door saying 'Keiko's bits and bobs'

"This is where I get all my ninja tools from." Anko told Hinata as they entered.

They were greeted by the sight of a middle aged women smiling at them from behind a counter.

"Anko! How lovely to see you! Oh! And who do we have here?" She asked as she peered at Hinata.

"Nice to see you to, Keiko. This is Hinata. She needs some new leg weights." Anko informed the smiling women as she made her way over to the counter.

"Already training to be a ninja? They keep getting younger and younger." She said as she disappeared into a door behind the counter.

A few moments later she reappeared with some leg weights. "Try these on deary. They're the next ones up from the ones Anko bought the other week."

Hinata thanked the lady and took the leg weights from her. After slipping her old ones off, she put the new ones on and walked around, trying to get used to the change in weight.

She smiled and nodded her head to Anko. The latter payed for the leg weights and then watched as Hinata gazed at all of the different tools.

"There's so many." She commented after a while.

"Indeed." Keiko agreed and chuckled at the girl's awe-struck face.

"I'll bring you back here another time." Anko told her. "Right now I think we should start heading back."

"Right!" Hinata agreed and, with a quick goodbye to Keiko, the two were on their way.

They hung around for a while until Anko realised something.

"Where were your guards today?" She asked the little Hyuga.

Hinata looked proud as she said her next sentence. "Father let me walk here all by my self." She told Anko.

Anko saw how happy Hinata looked and smiled. _I wish I was still that age, so little things like that still brought me joy. _She sighed and they sat in a peaceful silence until Hinata saw her guards.

"They're here. See you later, Anko-sensei." Hinata said as she ran over to her guards.

Like always, they acknowledged her with a small nod and then made their way back to the Hyuga compound.

Dinner was yet again a silent affair until a maid rushed in with a shrieking Hanabi, and Hinata's father removed himself from the table.

Hinata left soon after and looked over a few scrolls before settling down for the night.

As she fell asleep, she thought of how much had changed in so little time. She wasn't the shy little Hyuga anymore. Well, she was still little and generally quiet, but now her quiet was different. It wasn't an embarrassed quiet, or a submissive quiet; it was the calculating kind. The sort that had made Rahishi, Anko and even the old man look at her with respect at the sophisticated vibe she radiated.

She liked it; the fact that herself, a child of five years, had managed to gain respect from the people she idolised the most.

It was a calming thought, and not soon afterwards, she fell asleep.

**It was the shortest chapter I've written for this story, but I really wanted to give you something to read.**

**I would have updated sooner, but I left my laptop charger at my cousin's and I had to wait a WHOLE week to get it back. **

**Also, I'm on special tablets for unimportant reasons, so I've just found out that I have to be taken out of school a lot to get my blood checked. **

**I HATE NEEDLES! Just had to get that out there.**

**Anyway, the reason I'm sharing this is because you guys should know by now how much my studies are important to me. I'm going to be missing a lot of school, meaning that I'm going to have to be studying a lot more to catch up and I won't get to spend as much time on my stories.**

**I hope my amazing readers can forgive me for this unfortunate situation because it is out of my control.**

**I just want to mention again the team 7 or team 8 thing. It will take a while to get to that part, but I like to know what I'm going to write before I actually write it.**

**Right...I've got to go prepare for school now. Good luck to the people who are also starting back tomorrow.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Seeya later alligators!**


	4. Author's note (SORRY GUYS)

**Hey people!**

**So I'm typing this from my Ipad due to the fact that my laptop is jacked up and is giving me a lot of problems, especially with the internet.**

**Sorry about the no update, but I will be copying everything from my laptop to my Ipad; it's just a very slow process that I've been procrastinating for ages.**

**There might be a new story on the go because I've got loads to copy from my laptop, so just don't kill me and hopefully I'll have sorted everything out soon.**

**See ya later, alligators.**


End file.
